


I need to kiss someone

by madiwhinterstory



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idol Life, Kisses, M/M, Not AU, a little fluff, and SMUT, lots of kisses, not angst, they're fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Bambam and Yugyeom need something beyond a friendship. And they find out they have each other





	I need to kiss someone

Loneliness can be a bitch. That's the conclusion idols get to sometimes when it is all just too hard to bear, a group of many people living for years in the same space, sharing so many things together that it's impossible to actually feel lonely when you're surrounded by three, four or even twelve good friends.

But... Loneliness attacks either way and makes you need someone, a person to hold you and warm you up, whisper reassuring things in your ear until it stops hurting. And sometimes the need digs deeper until what you need is intimacy, a real rough moment with someone just to vent the frustration and the sorrow, the loneliness. Searching for relief in a normal life is not something extremely difficult, but being a celebrity means every little decision you make is threatening your whole career and even the group. 

So, things happen behind closed doors, between close friends that somehow find what they need in each other without anyone knowing. And it works, but it's also dangerous because you never know who exactly is watching, and people can turn a little paranoid and scared, guilty for hiding things from the others. But the need can grow so much it becomes unbearable and they just give in, everyone on their own way and with their own boundaries, young people who can't live trough it in normal circumstances and, if they have that special person right in front of them, will probably fall in. 

And Bambam was one of these people. At his 20 years old, he felt like he had missed his whole youth, so many experiences that became long lost dreams. He was happy, yes. He was living his dream, he had six amazing friends, he was becoming a proper producer and he could proudly say "I'm a member of GOT7". He wouldn't have worked so hard if he wanted to run from that life, give up on everything and just... Leave, move back to Thailand and to his parents, try to catch up on live and be normal. 

No, Bambam wanted that. But there was also a cost, and that began bothering him quite a while back. He didn't know how the others were managing to deal with frustration until he talked with Yugyeom. They were the closest among the members, being both the youngest and also the same age it bounded them together in a more trusting and understanding relationship, allowing them to be honest with each other. At first it was tough, opening up to someone without knowing how they would react, specially Yugyeom who liked joking his troubles away and just acting childish because it was easier that way. But when he did, Bambam found a confident in his roommate, someone who understood exactly how he was feeling, even filling gaps that Bambam couldn't really understand in a beginning but getting clear as he was conversing with Yugyeom, as if a light switched on and it illuminated the whole room. And it was messy, dirty and completely destroyed, pieces of himself thrown around because he had to give up on them in order to endure all that pressure.

Yugyeom and Bambam started talking at night, in their respective beds and in the dark only looking at the black ceiling and hearing the other's voice replying in whispers, loud enough for them to understand each other but not for the rest to hear them next doors. And Bambam felt like he could tell him anything, so he did. He talked about his fears, his few insecurities, the late nights when everything was too much and there were only two ways of letting it all out: crying until his eyes boiled in tear, or getting off in his bed, biting on his hand to muffle the sounds and wishing for Yugyeom to keep sleeping just a little more. Bambam confessed how he discovered he liked boys, sometimes, or maybe he just found some boys attractive, and when Yugyeom didn't find it odd or awkward it was like getting rid of a big stone that crushed his chest. 

Time passed by, and everything felt the same but more complicated, since they were gaining recognition they made sure to work harder and make fans and themselves proud. More countries to visit, more concerts, more shows, more interviews, new things to film that would always take time and energy. But they were completely into it, enjoying and bathing in happiness as their dream was finally getting bigger and they could finally feel their career escalating to a new level. And Bambam loved it, giving his best on and off camera, working to his limits and beyond, and he didn't regret it a single second. But when night fell, when two or three AM were the hours Bambam was awake and thinking, meditating, those times everything pilled inside him just grew heavier, until one night he snapped. 

"I just... Need to kiss someone. I just feel that need to make out with someone and it won't leave my mind these days. I don't know why, but, fuck, it messed me up. I'm like a hormoned teenager again" He confessed to the other, Yugyeom himself being specially frustrated those days too. 

"It sucks, I know... Kinda feel like that too" the youngest replied and both fell into silence, a strange and nervous silence that felt like it would break any moment. 

"If you and me would make out it would be the end of our problems" Bambam joked and sighed heavily, embracing the pillow harder to his chest. 

"It would" Yugyeom muttered, almost too quietly, and then he moved shifting in bed and Bambam turned to a side at the sound, seeing the figure of his best friend standing up in bed and sitting there, head down and leaning black on his arms. "This sounds crazy, but we could... Try" this time he talked louder yet doubtful, shaky voice making its way to Bambam's ears whose guts twisted. 

"Wait... you're serious?" he didn't want to believe it yet because Yugyeom was the joke type, always messing with people and laughing after five seconds. But something in the air told him otherwise. 

"Kinda. I mean... If you want to. I just thought that maybe it could work" his words were shy but loud enough to make it clear that he was being serious. And Bambam stood up in his bed, eyes on the other. 

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind trying" he replied and Yugyeom's head turned towards him, even though the other couldn't see his face he surely could feel the boy's eyes on him now, attentive. "You mean now or...?"

"Yes" Yugyeom had to clear his throat once because his voice was betraying him. Bambam couldn't fight back a grin imagining how nervous the boys must be to act so lost around him. "Want me to move there? Or maybe we can stand up... I don't know" 

"Your bed is bigger" Bambam crawled off his bed and walked the few steps that separated it from Yugyeom's. From that up close the features of the boy were clearer, and he was able to actually see his eyes widely staring at him expectant, waiting for him to make a move. And Bambam felt his own breath heavier, his heart speeding up and pulsing blood in quick beats against his skin, rushing up to his cheeks and heating them up, his whole face was probably already red. 

The boy sat down close enough to his friend, and Yugyeom's eyes never broke away only making it all more difficult for Bambam. His confidence and courage flew out the window, now becoming a scared teenage kid about to do something stupid that he knew he shouldn't, but it was too tempting to simply change his mind. So he leaned in a little, glancing from Yugyeom's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes in a quick move that he noticed his friend mirroring, making his breath hitch when the boy's tongue snuk in between his lips to wet them out of instinct, and now all Bambam could think about was tasting those lips. 

Yugyeom leaned closer himself and at one point their noses brushed against each other in a light touch that sent electric shots to both their bodies, and soon enough they closed the gap at the same time pressing their lips together. None of them closed their eyes and the atmosphere thickened up with a wave of all sort of feelings, something that slowed time and the world seemed to turn a little slower those seconds. They pulled away just a few inches, and it was Yugyeom who leaned in to crush their lips together, but this time things turned out differently. 

When they started moving it was a slow and inexperienced pace, not being used to each other at all and just guiding themselves by feelings, but after few seconds the kisses deepened, they turned into a proper make out where they simply couldn't have enough of each other. Bambam's arms wrapped loosely around the younger's neck and the latter reacted, placing both his hands on his friend's waist and almost instinctively pulling him close, forcing Bambam to change position and crawl on his lap, knees at both sides of his body and torso pressed against Yugyeom's chest. They didn't hold back, their tongues rubbing together and sliding in each other's mouths, gathering enough saliva for it to drip from their lips turning it so sloppy and wet every sound seemed louder, but they couldn't care less. 

Yugyeom slid a hand inside Bambam's shirt and traced up his back to his shoulders and then back down, lightly scratching on its way and causing Bambam to arch his back and inhale sharply. He was going mad, both were, every sense of reality completely lost and all they knew was that they needed each other so bad it hurt. They eventually parted, gasping for air, and Yugyeom used that chance to attack the other's neck with kisses that trailed from his jaw to his collar bones, leaving wet sports behind. Afraid of leaving any visible mark, Yugyeom was conscious enough to pull down a little the collar of his shirt and chose a lower spot, somewhere under his clavicle, and nipped and bit down on it until Bambam was a complete mess, only muffling the sounds with his hand and trying hard to hold them back but that was helpless. 

He reached down and grabbed the boy's chin to held it in place, and when their eyes met it felt like fire burning down that whole room starting with their insides. And they kissed again, passionate and ardently, Yugyeom falling back on bed and dragging Bambam with him, laying there and making sure not to let go of him. 

And in those minutes, they felt complete, relieved, like every worry vanished from their minds only leaving behind a calm, blank space. But they pulled away, they stopped, they knew they should and even if they didn't want to they knew they must stop right there. In a heating moment they could do something they may regret later on, and they were aware of it. Maybe because they thought about it sometime in the past, because they were partially conscious of the building tension between them, because they were still afraid and insecure. But they stopped, and it didn't feel bad. When they recovered their consciousness, they didn't jump away from each other and act like it never happened. 

Both boys stood like that for some minutes, just staring at each other without saying a word, Yugyeom lying back down on his bed and Bambam over him, strong arms wrapped around his waist that didn't loosen their grip, but he wasn't the one to push them away. It felt strangely comforting, being so close after so many years of friendship. It simply felt right, like they belonged there, and none of them made a move intended break that. Bambam rolled down Yugyeom and the younger turned to a side, both boys staying face to face still staring in each other's shady eyes. 

"That was..." Yugyeom trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. 

"Yeah..." Bambam whispered, the corners of his lips curving into a smile that made its way to his face. "We should... sleep"

"OK but... could you... stay? Like this. For tonight?" 

"Mhm" 

It took some seconds for Yugyeom to slide an arm around the other's wait and pull him close, and Bambam gave in, snuggling up in the embrace with his face buried in the boy's chest. He was able to hear the speed of Yugyeom's heart and it only made his smile grow wider. I felt so comfortable he closed his eyes and breathed in Yugyeom's familiar scent that turned strangely different, calming him down instantly until he dozed off. 

<> 

They didn't give any hint to anyone about what happened, and didn't try to talk about it either. What was completely obvious was how cheerful both of them suddenly were, and even though they've ever been pure energy vessels their smiles seemed brighter, their eyes sparkled with true emotions they didn't have to fake anymore, a complete calmness taking over their minds and for the first time in months they were able to think freely. It surely charged their batteries and for that none of them regretted that little decision they made.  

However, something else changed and they only found out as time passed and the mixed emotions started messing with their minds. Bambam found himself staring at the younger too much, and even though he was aware of it he simply couldn't get himself to stop. His senses would notice every time Yugyeom was near and a ticklish feeling crawled up his insides creating a lump in his throat that most of the time he wasn't able to swallow. His scent, his laugh, his voice, and even the sight of him made Bambam's heart race up, and when Yugyeom did  _that_ move, when he looked at Bambam in  _that_ way, when he bit his lip and smirked at him or when he sneaked behind him and placed himself extremely close, hands on his waist and chest pressed against his back; every time, Bambam's mouth dried up and his legs turned into clay, almost losing all his strength. 

Late at night he remembered everything over and over again, Yugyeom's touch, his taste, the feeling of the boy’s lips over his skin, the fierce in the kisses and the strong grip he couldn't fight against. It was like he could feel all of it each and every time he closed his eyes, and his body reacted to it in an extreme way forcing him to jerk off in the night with Yugyeom's image in his mind while he was sleeping few feet away. But some nights he could see his roommate shifting in his bed quietly, his breath hitching from time to time and when the night wasn't that dark Bambam could see the blanket moving over Yugyeom's body, covering even his face probably in an attempt to block the embarrassment out. The next morning Yugyeom's eyes avoided him, behaving extremely shy for some hours and Bambam simply knew the reason behind it that caused him to grin smugly at his friend only making all Yugyeom's face up to his ears turn red. 

Bambam didn't know what to think about all of that so he tried to act normal, they still enjoyed their talks at night and were best friends, trusting in each other more than in themselves. Nothing of that changed but the tension did grow and even if both friends tried to hide it they were conscious of how slowly they grew closer. One night, Bambam felt confident, and shortly after getting in bed he got up, walked towards the other and crawled by his side covering himself with the blanket. 

"Wh- what do you want?" Yugyeom was surprised. He was playing a game on his phone completely ignoring everything around and now Bambam was just too close catching him off-guard. 

"I don't want to be alone tonight" he tried acting normal, like it was the most usual thing he did when he felt alone. Luckily Yugyeom didn't question it.

"Oh. Sorry" Yugyeom almost threw his phone and earphones away nervously, making Bambam chuckle.

"For what?"

"Um... Don't know" 

Yugyeom sat straight against the headboard, eyes fixed in the lamp at his right and not daring to turn to Bambam. Since the light was still on the blush on his cheeks was completely obvious to the other who bit back a smirk, managing to hold back his thoughts from making their way to his mouth.  _Cute. So cute._

"You need the light for something?" Bambam muttered and lied down looking up at the other. 

"N-no" he switched it off immediately and they fell into darkness and silence. Yugyeom moved and lied down beside Bambam, eyes lost in the darkness of the ceiling and senses sharpening, able to feel Bambam breathing few inches away from him. 

"Yugs" Bambam whispered after a while. Their breath was the only thing breaking the silence in the usually lively room, an awkward atmosphere threatening to push them apart.

"Hm?" the younger hummed quietly. 

"Do you find me attractive?" Bambam was curious, and even if he wasn't expecting the other to answer honestly, he just felt like asking. Yugyeom inhaled sharply and an audible gulp got to Bambam's ears. 

"Maybe" the boy whispered after some seconds of thinking about an answer. Bambam's mind stopped his trail of thoughts after that and sharpened his attention skills, waiting for the boy to continue, but he didn't. 

"Maybe?" he was genuinely surprised and it showed on his voice. 

"You know you're handsome"

"I wasn't asking for that. I want to know what you think"

"I mean... Yeah, I think I do" 

"Oh" 

Silence. It was a little more comfortable than two seconds before, though, the tension still there but the shyness and fear evaporated in the air allowing Yugyeom relax and roll to a side towards Bambam, thanking the darkness that they couldn't see each other well. Now both boys felt the other's breath fanning on their faces completely aware of the proximity between their bodies, laying right in the limit between too far and dangerously close. It was safe, giving Bambam the sensation of security and trust he always had around Yugyeom.

"I can't take our kiss off my mind" he confessed. Bambam needed to say it or he would explode, and it was the reason he got into Yugyeom's bed that night in the first place. Not being totally honest with his best friend made him uncomfortable, and also, he was the only person he could talk about it.

"Me neither" Yugyeom replied, breathing out heavily like he had been holding it in for an eternity. Something in the air felt the same as the other night, electricity traveling up Bambam's spine chord to his nape making his hair stand on end. The silence was filled by unspoken thoughts that somehow they understood, sharing their most intimate desires by only staring in the darkness of their faces. 

"Do you think we could-"

"Yes" Yugyeom cut him midsentence and Bambam chuckled. There was this hurry in the boy that caused Bambam to feel proud, but most importantly comfortable because he wasn't the only one, because Yugyeom wanted it too, because Yugyeom wanted  _him_. He moved forwards until his hand touched Yugyeom's chest where the muscles tensed up under the fabric and Bambam swallowed heavily remembering exactly how Yugyeom looked shirtless and his mind short-circuited for a moment, his whole face heating up. 

Yugyeom didn't wait to move and pulled Bambam closer, shifting his body by crawling over him and trapping the slender figure of his roommate underneath himself, hands at both sides of his shoulders supporting his body to lean just inches apart from Bambam. Without a warning, Yugyeom reached out and flipped the switch, illuminating with a yellowish light the room and their selves, finally being able to see each other's faces. For a second Bambam was about to protest but his eyes met Yugyeom's and what he saw in him flipped his insides, it dried up his mouth and raced up his heart. They were wild, intense, pupils so dilated like he was drunk but that couldn't be. The boy never saw a similar look on Yugyeom's face before, not even when he danced and was completely immerse into it, and it burned wherever they focused, moving up and down Bambam's face, his neck and chest and back up to his eyes. It caused him heavy shivers that cut his breath, and they didn't even kiss yet. 

The boy's lips curled up almost smugly, teasing in their way down closing the distance slowly while Bambam was still there, frozen and trying to process everything, but Yugyeom gave him no time when their lips pressed together gently, finally waking Bambam up from his bewilderment and responding to the kiss, closing his eyes and melting right there and then. It was nothing like the first time, no trace of insecurity or nervousness. No... they were completely decided, determined, knowing exactly that they wanted it, they needed it, and being completely conscious of the fact that the other wanted it too. And... there was something else mixed in that mess, but they couldn't guess what was it. 

Then their lips moved together, slowly and gently pressing and caressing each other until the fire grew in their guts and they needed more, adding the tongues to the equation and making sure not to let a single place in the other's mouth unexplored. The kisses grew rough, not too aggressive but fast and deep, passionate, the dominance changing from one to another and never pulling apart, taking fast and deep breaths through their nose that they later let out warming up each other faces. 

Bambam lifted his hands until they met Yugyeom's wrists and traced up his arms, to his shoulders, and then down his sides stopping when his fingers touched warm, soft skin. He dug his fingers slightly in it, squeezing both sides of the boy's waist and then let go, sliding his fingers under his shirt and up his abdomen, causing the boy to inhale sharply through his nose and bit Bambam's lower lip dragging a quiet moan out his lips that he couldn't hold back. They opened their eyes and stared for a moment, seeing the doubt in their faces but then Bambam grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt and pulled it up. 

"Bam..." his voice was wrecked, completely powerless, not raising more than a whisper, a warning for Bambam to be careful with what he was starting. 

"Off" Bambam looked down the boy’s body that he could see due to the loose shirt the boy was wearing, the neckline largely hanging from his neck and giving him a perfect sight. Then his eyes traveled back up to Yugyeom's eyes that recovered a little of his usual shyness. 

Yugyeom bit his lip and sat up over Bambam's lap, staring down at him while he slid the cloth up and off his body, messing his hair a little, and Bambam's breath stopped, his eyes following the movement of the fabric until it was gone and then he met Yugyeom's eyes again. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, instead he reached forward a shaking hand that approached the boy's body until it met the softness of his chest and traced his slender fingers down his abdomen until they met the hem on his pants. 

"That look... You've seen me before" Yugyeom smirked and leaned back down until their noses touched. 

"No from down here..." Bambam whispered and glanced down at his own hand still on the boy's chest. 

"Am I breathtaking?" the boy scoffed, but then Bambam's eyes met his again and the smile on his lips faded. 

"Yeah" he murmured and bit his lip. Yugyeom groaned and attached his lips again in a deep, rough and wet kiss that made the other dizzy. He traced his hands up and dug his fingers in the boy's hair pulling softly, dragging another groan out his lips that vibrated in his mouth. 

Things were heating up to dangerous extremes but the alarm in their minds was muffled by the fast beating of their hearts. But when Bambam's hips rolled up pressing against the other's crotch area they froze as moans made their ways out of both of them. 

"Fuck. Yug I'm sorry" Bambam spoke in a broken voice. He did it unconsciously but now every inch of his body was affected by it, a shot of pleasure spreading on his skin and turning it even more sensitive. 

"I... Shit, Bam it's fine" Yugyeom breathed out. "More than fine... I..."

"It's just I'm so turned on right now. Kind of react without control" 

"I don't know if we should... I mean... I like you, but I've never touched anyone like this" 

"You do?" Bambam tilted his head to a side and looked at how flustered Yugyeom was suddenly, avoiding his eyes when he noticed what came out of his mouth. He then turned the boy's face towards him and hold it in place. "Gyeomie... You like me?" 

"I- think so. It's just... I don't really know but- I've never felt like this before and..." he was stuttering, so nervous his body began to shake. So Bambam leaned in and kissed him again, the boy instantly stopping the hectic behavior.

"We'll figure it out later... OK?" he spoke carefully, caressing the boy's cheek. Everything made sense now, pieces of unclear information fit perfectly and Bambam could see the full picture now. It was scary, and new, and-

A couple of lips crashed against his jaw and dragged him back to reality, back to Yugyeom and back to that room. He inhaled sharply when the lips pressed on the column of his throat, right above his Adam apple, and then traced down, stopping for a second right between his clavicles, and then the boy's head moved until the lips pressed right under his ear and his tongue softly traced up the outline of his ear. Bambam heard a husky giggle when he covered his mouth to stop the upcoming sounds. 

"You told me about this spot" Yugyeom spoke and grabbed the hand, pinning it down against the mattress. Then, he took the boy's earlobe between his lips and rubbed his tongue against it. He was teasing, already full of confidence, and attached the skin of the boy's neck, nipping on it while he began unbuttoning the shirt of Bambam's pajama until it fell open to his sides. Bambam was biting his lip trying to hold back the sounds caused by the over stimulation to his skin, and rolled his hips again but it didn't stop them this time. He was going crazy already, but when the lips started trailing down his chest the boy opened his eyes to look down at Yugyeom just in time to see how the boy stack out his tongue and rubbed it against one of his nipples. His body shook at that, and his mouth let a heavy breath escape along with a low, broken whimper. 

"Playing with me, Yugs?" he tried to regain strength and opened his eyes again, meeting a smirky Yugyeom who repeated the same move but adding lips, and sucked on it for a second before letting go. 

"Kinda" he whispered and returned to Bambam's height, observing how hard was for the boy to breath and blink at the same time. "Is it working?" 

"Kinda" Bambam breathed a heavy chuckle. "Wanna know how it feels like?" 

He pushed slightly the boy and he allowed Bambam to switch positions, laying back on bed and Bambam climbed on his lap. He took the shirt off of him and threw it to the floor, laying then over Yugyeom who gulped in surprise. 

"You were right. From this position it's completely different" 

Bambam giggled and pecked him on the lips before proceeding to leave a trail of kisses from Yugyeom's jaw to his collarbones, and bit one point above the collarbone that made the boy tense up under his lips. He kept on kissing, nipping and biting on different spots along the boy's neck softly enough not to let visible marks, but when he lowered to his chest he got rougher. Bambam trailed his hands up the boy's abdomen and rubbed his fingers on both boy's nipples making him shiver. He then chose one and pressed a kiss on him, then licked it and pressed his teeth against it just lightly until the boy finally let out a moan that satisfied Bambam, so he moved to the other and repeater the action, gaining a louder response that the boy immediately muffled with his hand. Bambam looked up at him and saw the pleasure written on his face, so he didn't want to stop there. Biting his lip, he moved himself off the boy and when Yugyeom noticed Bambam was already sliding a hand under his pants. 

"Ba-  _ah fuck_ " his head fell back on the pillow the moment the other boy wrapped his fingers around the already rock-hard member. With the other hand, he pulled down both his pants and his boxers, releasing it and giving him more access. "You should have warned me"

"Then I'll warn you" Bambam looked up at him and bit his lip harder. "Gonna give you a blowjob" he whispered. 

"What?" Yugyeom's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have to-"

"I don't  _have to_ , but I  _want to_ " he placed himself between the boy's legs without him moving an inch. 

"You're sure?"

"Mhm" he moved his eyes back down to his own hand and the hard, neglected shaft that was holding. He then moved his thumb over the tip spreading precum on it and making the other shivered, rolling his hips. Bambam lowered until he was close enough to stick his tongue out and rub it against the reddish skin, making Yugyeom snarl into his hand. "You're sensitive" he whispered and smirked. He then took it in his hand and lowered, tracing his tongue from the bottom to the tip and wrapping his lips around it rubbing his tongue on the sensitive spot before lowering his head on it allowing it to slide inside his mouth inch by inch to a certain spot, and he took it out. He wrapped his fingers around it again and moved his hand up and down on it for some seconds observing how the boy was looking with hazy eyes every movement he made. "Get ready. You're loud" Bambam warned and Yugyeom exhaled, grabbing a pillow just in case he needed to use it, and Bambam chuckled at him, before replacing his fingers with his lips and began sucking on the throbbing shaft as skillful as he could, careful about his teeth and not going too deep to avoid gagging. It didn't last long for Yugyeom to be a moaning mess and Bambam kept bobbing his head, quickening his pace as minutes passed, stopping to catch his breath and trying his best to make the younger enjoy every single bit of it. Licking, sucking, kissing, everything he did was driving Yugyeom to the edge and he himself felt his own member twitching in his pants pleading for attention. 

So, he slid a hand in his pants and wrapped a hand around himself, moaning instantly and the vibration made Yugyeom choke out a whine. 

" _Shit_. You're so good" he groaned and bit his lip, opening his eyes again to look down at Bambam and engrave on his memory that image because he could have finished by only watching him now. Bambam chuckled and quickened his moves, pushing Yugyeom so close to the edge he needed him to stop or he wouldn't have lasted much longer. "Bam, wait" he managed to whisper and the other stopped in his actions to look up at him. 

"What's wrong?" his voice was husky and trembling, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth and lips swollen, eyes tearing up. 

"Nothing but... Come" Yugyeom made Bambam get up from his position and lay down on bed. Quickly, Yugyeom took off his own pants and then took care of Bambam's, leaving both of them completely exposed now. 

"Wait. I've never-" panic was showing on the boy's face and Yugyeom shook his head, getting what could be going on his head.

"Don't worry" Yugyeom climbed over him and wrapped his hand around the boy's member. "Just want you to feel good, too" he leaned down and pressed his lips over Bambam's, already missing them, and kissed the now bitter taste of his tongue while his hand began moving around Bambam's shaft skillfully. The boy immediately relaxed underneath him and breathed out heavily in his mouth, his hand searching for Yugyeom's shaft and grabbed it softly. Their mouths stopped moving and just caressed against each other every time they parted their lips in a moan or groan or just to try and breath. Their foreheads pressed together and their eyes were staring into each other's, absorbing every emotion they reflected. At one point their hips started rocking at the same time, their members touching and dragging more moans from their throats, and Bambam moved Yugyeom's hand away grabbing both their members, and when they started rubbing together they couldn't stop, rocking their hips faster and faster until they needed to kiss in order to muffle the moans that were unavoidable at that point. 

Yugyeom was the first to finish, shooting whitish fluid on Bambam's abdomen and convulsing slightly, doing his best not to collapse over the boy. When he rolled off Bambam the boy was so close he closed his eyes and kept moving his hand for some more seconds until he felt a new hand stopping his movements and replacing his, so he let him do and fell exhausted and needy for release. Yugyeom's hand moved slower but it made the same effect or better for Bambam, and when a tongue rubbed against it he bit his lip so hard he could have bruised it.

"Oh  _fuck_ " 

Yugyeom licked on the tip and then sucked it down his throat doing spectacularly good for his first time. It felt so wet, warm and tight inside his mouth that it drove Bambam crazy, he grabbed on the sheets and gathered all his strength to open his eyes and gaze down at him. He kept bobbing his head up and down pressing his lips and tongue against the painfully hard member and stopped after a couple of minutes, his eyes already teary, and switched to his hand. 

"Sorry" he whispered but Bambam shook his head. 

"It felt amazing" he breathed -more like groaned-, out. He was close, really close, and he could feel it gathering into his lower stomach and about to explode. "Kiss me" he trailed, and the other complied, kissing his shaky lips just in time for the release to spread thousands of electrical shots all over his body, tensing up and grabbing on Yugyeom's hand who intertwined their fingers and let him squeeze hard until he fell numb on the mattress, breathing hard and unable to open his eyes. Yugyeom fell down too, still holding his hand and breathing over his neck. "God" Bambam breathed out and Yugyeom chuckled. 

"I can do better, but if you say so..." he muttered and Bambam chuckled, a giggle shaking his exhausted body. 

"Shut up" 

"This was... I've never felt so good in my life" Yugyeom talked after some minutes of recovering. 

"Same for me" 

"I'm so exhausted..." Yugyeom opened his eyes and observed the other's body spread there, sweaty and covered by cum, and he bit back a proud smirk. "But need to clean you up" he groaned and managed to get on his feet, but Bambam didn't even opened his eyes. 

"Don't expect me to move in the next hour or so" he whispered and opened one eye to look at Yugyeom. They were still naked and sweaty, and their hair was a mess, cheeks on fire and bite marks adorned both their bodies. 

"I'll just... get dressed and open the window. Then I'll search something to clean you up, OK?" He was still standing in the spot looking at Bambam, and he boy turned his head towards him to look at him completely. 

"Come here for a second" he muttered, and the boy frowned but moved closer to the him, Bambam grabbing his hand and dragged him closer, then made him lean down and crushed his lips on the boy's, who didn't push away and kissed him back. A soft, slow, meaningful kiss. 

"I think I like you too, Yugs" he murmured when their lips pulled apart. Yugyeom's eyes softened in a way that warmed Bambam's chest, and he pulled him in in another kiss.

"I'll be right back" Yugyeom pulled away and moved through the room, gathering the clothes and dressed up, placing Bambam's clothes on the bed beside him, and then moved to the window to let the fresh air in and dissipate the smell of sex.

He sneaked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, soaked it up in warm water and went back to the room where Bambam hasn't moved an inch. With the towel, he cleaned the boy's body and helped him get dressed, to finally be both able to fall in bed. In Bambam's bed because the other was a mess.

"I have to admit I had no idea it would end like this when I got into your bed" Bambam whispered. They were cuddling each other in a comfortable silence, in the complete darkness and enjoying that moment of calmness.

"I had no idea you would ever get in my bed"

"But it was so... I can't describe it right now. My brain is a puddle"

"Overwhelming. I only understood what was happening halfway through" Yugyeom chuckled and Bambam did too.

"You're so innocent and cute" he muttered.

"Not quite innocent anymore thanks to someone" he poked Bambam's arm.

"Oh, you should have seen you. You had that animal look on your face... So far from innocent"

"Told ya. Thanks to someone"

"So, I drive you wild, that's it?" Bambam teased earning another poke and Yugyeom didn't reply.

Everything was just so relaxed and calming they soon dozed off and didn't wake until Mark had to shake them both in the morning because none of them heard the alarm.

And it was just another day, another one of their normal schedules that started with the seven of them eating breakfast in the kitchen like every morning. But the difference was they both knew that, at the end if it they had each other and that fact helped them working harder, pushing further and giving their best.

And loneliness wasn't there anymore, their hearts didn't hurt anymore, and they were able to be completely honest with themselves and each other. They felt completely free, at least in their own strange way, but it was exactly what they've been searching for. They had  _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut with real people, always tried to avoid that hole but... I guess I have to work harder heh And I already posted this on Wattpad too  
> Hope you liked it and... Yeah I just don't like using certain words to describe things so I always try to write this in the best way possible and not making it... gross? Idk I don't mind reading it but when I have to write them I just cant  
> So yeah, hope you liked it and... yeah heh  
> Love you aghase!


End file.
